In recent years, there is proposed a pneumatic tire having a transponder which has functions of a transmitter and a receiver to obtain information on identification of the pneumatic tire and information such as pressure, temperature and rotation speed of the tire (for example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-30104). Such transponders used for pneumatic tires comprise, in general, a cylindrical glass protection container, a coil-shaped antenna, and an integrated circuit for storing information, the antenna and integrated circuit being contained in the glass protection container.
Pneumatic tires employing the transponder are very useful since various pieces of information stored in the integrated circuit can easily be obtained as necessary. However, the cost of the above-structured transponder is high, and therefore, there is a problem of a great increase in the cost of the pneumatic tire.
In order to solve the problem, the present inventor produced a pneumatic tire into which an inexpensive film-shaped transponder in general use (a transponder using a frequency band of 13 MHz standardized by ISO) was embedded, and as a result, it was realized that the film-shaped transponder was significantly inferior in durability to that using the glass protection container.
That is, there arises such a problem that, when air pressure is applied to inflate the pneumatic tire fitted to a rim, the transponder fixed to the pneumatic tire is pulled by inflation deformation of the pneumatic tire and is broken.